


【mewgulf】恋物

by wwxb



Category: Fandoms:เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF, Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxb/pseuds/wwxb
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

周一的清晨，星际学院的训练场内正在进行一对一的模拟实战训练，mild抽签抽中的对手是mew，原本应该是个令人紧张到可怕的结果，他此刻却有更在意的事情，两人操控着训练机甲走进校场，通讯装置接通，mild立刻发问：“gulf怎么还没来？”

“我不知道。” mew语气平淡地回答他，然后抬手射出一炮，炸在对面那座巨大的机甲腿边。

mild大叫着躲闪：“噢诶，小心一点兄弟，差点被你炸飞了！” 他对mew的低气压毫无察觉，依然喋喋不休：“你不是每天都跟他睡在一张床上吗？今天忘记喊他起床了吗？” mew操控机甲追了过来，mild绕着校场跑圈，跑跑停停，确保和mew的距离保持在通讯信号之内：“啊我想起来了，上校昨天给你安排了相亲，你去了吗？怎么样，那个omega是男是女。”

回答他的是一个加了七成火力的炮弹，擦着他的脚跟飞过，火焰将机甲的外壳燎地焦黑。

mew在训练场上从不开玩笑，却也是第一次在模拟中使用如此强的火力，mild终于闭上了嘴，转过身形认真对战起来，三分钟后对战以mild的机甲的报废提示宣告结束。

从机甲上下来，mild看清mew的脸色，吓地往后退了半步，想起刚才毫无遮拦的话后怕起来，试探地小声询问：“你们吵架了？”

mew整理着微乱的头发，面无表情道：“没有。” 他将机甲的操控手环扔到mild怀里，“帮我还回去。”

mild看着他的背影，诧异道：“你走了？去哪里？”

mew头也不回道：“回家。”

他所说的家，是指海利星的联邦基地，自从七岁那年，他的父亲作为深海八号的舰长开始执行为期二十年的远航任务起，他与母亲和妹妹便在gulf的父亲——海利星上校的安排下搬进了联邦基地，如今已经过了十七年。

自从搬进这里，除了执行任务外，他还是第一次离家这么久，二十四个小时，足以被控告夜不归宿了，而实际上他在十个小时前曾回来过一次，却被一条禁令锁在了门外，禁令的发布者是刚刚获得掌管基地安全限制权利的gulf kanawut，上校上个月才满十八岁的唯一的儿子。

这也是他发布的第一条禁令。

只因为他回来的时间比约定好的晚了十七秒。mew知道问题不在于这十七秒，而是他出去见了上校为他安排的那个omega。

mew走到安全门前，迟疑了一会儿，将右手按在了验证区上，没有立即出现红色的警告标志，只是扫描的横线上下移动着，验证的时间比平时更长了一些，mew在心里默数，“滴。” 验证通过，绿灯亮起。

“哼。” 他气笑了，十七秒，这个记仇的小混蛋。

进入基地，先回了自己卧室的淋浴间，昨晚住在学院的休息室里，只简单冲洗了一下，等他擦着头发出来，卧室的床上多了一个毛绒绒的小家伙。

mew脸色一变，略带训斥道：“chopper，谁准你上床的，下来。” 

“汪！” chopper对他莫名其妙的怒气凶吼一声。

mew妈闻声从房门进来，将床上的chopper抱了起来，笑着问：“怎么了，mew心情不好吗？” 

“没事。” mew将头发擦干，把潮湿的毛巾丢进卫生间的洗衣筐内，装似随意道：“妈妈，你知道gulf在哪吗？”

“吃过早饭后去训练室了。” mew妈从衣柜拿出一套干净的训练服递给mew，“去陪陪他吧，不要吵架，他还是小孩子。”

“因为是小孩子所以我才这样迁就他。” mew接过衣服套上，无奈道。

训练室在地下，总计一百坪的场地分成了数个空间，其中一间闪着微光，mew走进去，墙壁被全息影像投成星舰驾驶舱的模样，巨大的舷窗外，数亿颗遥远的恒星发出亮光，投射进漆黑的模拟室。

mew四下张望，没有gulf的身影，忽然耳尖微动，身后有人在靠近，他屏住呼吸，在微风拂过发丝的瞬间转过身将人制住，压近，抵在了墙面上。

呼吸近在咫尺，mew盯着那双明亮的眼眸，低声喊他：“gulf。”

gulf眨了眨眼，mew原本深邃的眼睛在黑暗中更显侵略性，他胆颤了一下，道：“你放开我。” 原本还在生气的，无意放轻的声音听起来却像撒娇。

mew松开手，向后退之前忽然侧过头在gulf颈间闻了闻，低声道：“你为什么闻起来……”

“怎么样啊？” gulf提高了声量，凶道：“觉得难闻了？” 说罢揪住mew的衣领凑近嗅了嗅，只有闻到了沐浴液的气味，火气悄悄消了大半。

对上mew的笑眼，听他说：“不难闻，好闻。”

mew抬手摸到gulf的后颈，隔着特制的纱布轻轻捏了捏，说：“该换纱布了，我闻到你的信息素了，gulf” 

像用牛奶泡开的热可可，是属于omega的信息素的味道。

gulf怕痒般缩了缩脖子，随后抬起手，用手心覆盖住mew的后颈，撕掉了用来掩盖信息素的标签。

mew一惊，想制止却已经来不及了，Alpha的信息素瞬间充斥满密闭的空间，不同于gulf信息素的甜腻，清冽浓郁的兰香，像是从悬崖溪涧采摘冲泡后的白茶。

mew迅速揽住gulf发软的身子，万分不解地望着他。

gulf得逞地笑，像个小恶魔一样，双臂勾着他的脖子，问：“想抱我吗？”

“……” mew不为所动，只牢牢地盯着他。

gulf知道他接受过的信息素训练，足以抵制Omega信息素的诱惑，那就换一种方式，他说：“我想你抱我。” 然后他听mew轻叹一声，像是无奈一般，“可是你不在发情期。”

gulf皱眉，蛮不讲理般：“谁规定只有发情期才能做爱的？”

“你确定吗？” mew微微靠近，注视着他的双眸问道。

“确定。”

“在这里吗？” 呼吸近在咫尺。

他看着mew垂下眼睑盯住自己的嘴唇，肯定道：“就在这里。”

“如你所愿。” mew吻住他。

这个人对他一向予取予求，从小就是如此。

双唇紧贴，舌尖在彼此口腔中推搡交缠，mew含住gulf的上唇吮吸舔舐，他喜欢gulf的嘴唇，尤其偏爱那颗唇珠，被吸得红肿透亮的时候最为诱人。

上唇被磨得发痛，gulf略带不满地微微仰头，张开嘴，伸出舌尖舔了舔mew的唇瓣，等着mew伸出舌头予他回应，然后如愿以偿地勾到自己唇间。

gulf衣服的纽扣在亲吻中被解开，mew稍稍离开脱去自己的上衣，啄吻着将人推倒在模拟驾驶室的床榻上，埋首吻到颈间，gulf顺从地扬起脖子，闭着眼发出细微的轻吟，这是他身上的敏感点之一，抬手用指尖穿过mew柔软的发丝，捧住他的后脑，是他祈求mew在此处停留久一些的方式。

这人今天却不乐意这样惯他，mew拿开gulf的手，十只相扣按在床上，吻顺着锁骨一路向下，最终停留在他柔软的肚子上，mew知道gulf不喜欢这个地方，于是把这当作对他将自己关在门外的惩罚。

gulf不安分地扭了扭腰，他讨厌自己软软的肚子，不知道是不是体质的原因，无论如何锻炼都没有像mew那样结实的腹肌，他不满地嘟囔：“mew……不要哪里。”

“那要哪里？” mew撑起身子看他，一只手揉了揉他方才亲吻过的地方，然后向下顺着裤子的松紧带探入，握住gulf挺立的欲望，拇指转着圈抹开铃口处分泌的黏液，听着gulf嗓间的轻哼，坏道：“这里好不好？”

gulf脸热得发烫，被床弟间的捉弄惹得羞恼，扭开脸嘴硬道：“随便你。”

mew扯去他的裤子，俯下身将gulf暴露在空气中的欲望含进嘴里。

“啊……” gulf叹出声来，搭在mew肩头的手指揪挠着他的皮肤，mew的吻顺着柱身向上，随后头部被含在唇间轻轻吮吸，极度敏感的部位被火热的口腔包裹，gulf舒服地头皮发麻。

mew捕捉到空气中愈加分明的Omega气息，恐怕这样下去会将人惹到发情，于是放开gulf的欲望，他撑起身，望着gulf尚未从方才极致的快感中剥离的迷茫眼神，低头亲了亲他的眼角，随后勾起gulf的一条腿，压至他胸前，指尖探到瑟缩的穴口，按了按，揉开一条缝隙便一点点抵入。

gulf张了张嘴，无声地喊着，他抓紧mew在他股间动作的那只手臂，却也只是抓着，感受着mew的动作，任由他的手指深入抽出，辗转按压着，直到按到敏感的一点，“嗯……” 他哼出声音来，推了推mew的手臂，示意他：“可以了。”

mew抽出手指，扶着自己的欲望抵在穴口，用头部绕着穴口轻轻的画圈戳弄，却迟迟不入。

gulf被他撩拨地心焦，气道：“你又搞什么花招啊，别捉弄我了。”

mew望着他，他回过味儿来，从昨天开始持续到方才的怒意忽然发酵变质。

mew忍不住笑起来，问：“gulf，你吃醋了是不是？”

gulf忽然噤声，唔了半刻，硬声道：“没有，吃什么醋，我不知道……”

“真的没有吗？” mew挺入一分，将柔软的穴口撑开卡住。

“啊……” 肌肤吸合的触感和轻微的胀痛让他忍不住喊出声。

mew抽出又抵入，“gulf没有吃醋吗？” 

“我……” 

等不到想要的答案就故技重施，一遍又一遍，逼问一般：“gulf，吃醋了吗？” 他狠心地看着身下的人眼中渐渐蒙上水汽，直到gulf颤着声喊他：“phi mew……” mew挺腰捅到深处，又生生停住，抵着gulf的额头，呼吸粗重地问他：“吃醋没有，gulf，回答我。” 他已经没有更多的耐心了。

gulf妥协地呜咽一声：“呃，吃醋了，我吃醋了行了吧。”

“乖孩子。” mew缓缓动作起来，一下一下地碾过gulf体内的那一点，给予他想要的。

gulf想的没错，他想要什么mew都会给，只是他不知道，mew对他的渴望同他对mew 的如出一辙，或者更甚。

gulf在层层累积的快感中沉沦，他抬起另一条腿环住mew的腰，紧紧压向自己，mew轻搔着他的腿根，好笑道：“gulf，松一点，缠地这么紧动不了了。”

gulf 望着mew半晌，忽然推着他的肩膀翻身调换了位置。

gulf跪坐在mew 的胯间，双手支撑在他胸前，深吸一口气然后缓缓摆动腰身。

mew有些惊喜地望着他，打趣道：“喜欢这个姿势？”

作出这样的举动本耗尽了他的羞耻心，gulf耳尖却更加通红，顺手掐了一把mew 的乳头，羞恼道：“闭嘴，不许说话。”

mew吃痛地抽了口冷气，抓起gulf的双手，四只手交叠紧扣，mew将gulf向后推，直到他挺直腰身，然后配合着他摆动的动作重重一挺，准确无误地戳到要命的那一点，“啊！” 他曲起腿支撑住向后仰倒的人，牵住gulf的双手快速地顶弄，将他无法抑制的呻吟喘息撞地散碎。

gulf被顶地软了腰身，爽意汹涌密集到让他想逃离，他无意识的抬腰抽离被mew察觉，mew半坐起来箍住他的腰身，将人死死地锲在自己怀里。

gulf紧紧圈着mew的脖子，却埋在他颈间求他：“不行了，mew，phi mew，放开我……” 挺立的欲望在mew的腹间摩擦，划出一道道湿痕。

mew一手抚摸着他的后背安抚，温柔地问：“要射了吗？” 一手探到腹间握住gulf 的欲望，随着挺动的节奏套弄。

耳边的哼声和呼吸逐渐密集，mew加快了抽插的频率，直到茎身被后穴紧紧地绞住，粘稠的液体一股一股地喷在自己手间，他将人放倒在床上，最后挺动了两下急急抽出。

gulf从高潮的空白中回过神来，看见mew低吼着打在自己股间，白浊喷射着落在胸口。

mew侧身躺下讲gulf抱进怀里，亲吻他的额头和发顶，哄睡一般一下一下轻拍着他。mew刻意收敛了信息素，直到空气中只余下淡淡的可可香气，gulf闭着眼许久没有出声，mew就快以为他已经睡着了时，忽然听他轻声道：

“你会满足我所有的要求吗？”

mew毫不犹豫道：“当然。”

“包括标记我吗？” gulf仰头看他。

mew对上gulf的目光，久久无言。


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2.

模拟室的墙壁上还投射着海利星外宇宙的全息影像，mew冷静地称述着彼此心知肚明的谎言：“gulf，你是Alpha，是海利星未来的管理者，没有人有权利标记你。”

“你会标记别的Omega吗？” 反正刚才已经承认自己在吃醋了，gulf索性开门见山地问。

mew揉了揉gulf的脑袋，然后按进自己胸口，以躲开他的视线。

“会不会。” gulf对mew的躲闪十分不满，重重地拍了下他固定着自己的手臂。

“你乖我就不会。”

听上去如同敷衍的答案，gulf却觉得莫名的安心，“我一直很乖。” 他哼了一声，大言不惭。

mew轻笑，“真的吗？”

“你不标记别人我就乖。”

看，绕了一圈主动权又绕回到小孩手里了，mew满心无奈，却甘之如饴。

gulf已经睡着了，mew取来水和毛巾替他擦洗，看着少年日益俊朗的眉眼，想起第一次见到他的场景。

那是他搬进基地后的第三年，gulf被一条蓝色的小绒毯包裹着，坐在母亲的腿上，一手捏着母亲的衣领，一手抱着有他半个人大的玩具小熊。

上校同他介绍：“这是我的儿子，gulf kanawut”

mew第一次知道了nong的名字，以及一个等同于联盟机密的信息，gulf 是一个Omega

“他将成为我的继承人。” 上校却说。

mew有些惊讶，“可是联盟规定……”

上校打断他的话：“所以我希望你能在他身边，帮助他成长为一名优秀的Alpha”

mew看着那个胖嘟嘟的小孩，不知道想起什么高兴事，正咬着手指甜甜的笑。

“我希望当他成为我的那一日，他的身边能有一位同你父亲一样优秀的星际舰长。”

mew闻言，回望上校殷切的目光，恍惚间看见了自己父亲的影子，那位他从小最为崇敬的人。

“嗯。” mew郑重地点头。

gulf被母亲放到地上，小毯子仍然被他拽在手心，他张着藕节似的小胳膊朝mew走过去，踩到毛毯踉跄了一步，mew弯下腰，眼疾手快地接住了险些绊倒的gulf。

gulf从短暂的惊吓中回过神，看着稳稳接住他的mew，开心地笑了，圈住他的脖子亲昵地磨蹭，牙牙学语地喊他：“phi mew~”

gulf的母亲见状，笑说：“他很喜欢你呢，mew”

上校也忍不住笑了，却摇了摇头颇为无奈地对mew说道：“你要学会的第一件事就是看着他摔跤，然后等他自己站起来。”

mew诧异地张了张嘴，最终欲言又止。

他想说：可是摔疼了的话，nong会哭啊。当然多亏他没有说出口，否则上校便会预见mew对gulf的溺爱，想来是不会放任mew陪着gulf成长的。

上校表情忽然严肃起来：“咳咳，现在，作为你的上校，我要下达第一个任务指令了，mew你准备好了吗？”

mew下意识站直了身板，回道：“报告上校，准备好了。”

“那么听好了，你的第一个任务就是……” 上校铿锵有力的话音忽然放低，他俯身凑到mew耳边，抬手遮在脸侧，mew对这个任务的机密程度感到紧张又兴奋，在他的期待中，这位上校，gulf的父亲，用只有两个人能听到的音量道：“把gulf手里的那条毯子和那只小熊扔掉。”

mew难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，低头看了看还牵着自己手指不明所以的gulf，再望向上校，确认他没有开玩笑的意思。

即便不应该问，也忍不住问道：“为什么要这样做？”

上校并没有怪罪他对任务的质疑，回答他：“他不应该太过依赖这样的东西。”

“可是……” mew说出疑虑，“这样做的话，他会讨厌我吧？”

上校严肃的面容垮了一垮，对mew使了个眼色，低声支招：“你偷偷扔掉，不被他发现不就可以了。”

“……” 那您为什么不扔呢。

mew明白过来，这位令人闻风丧胆的上校，只想在gulf心里留下慈爱的父亲形象，至于得罪儿子的事，推给别人做就好了。

是夜，mew趁着gulf熟睡之际悄悄拿走了他怀里的小毯子和小熊玩偶。

mew知道，对于从小就离开母亲的怀抱，独自睡在一个大而空旷的房间的gulf来说，他不过是想从柔软的针织物上获得些许安全感罢了，mew没有忍心将它们扔掉，只是好好地藏了起来，辗转一夜，编纂了数十个第二天准备用来安抚gulf的小故事。

gulf的固执却超乎他的想象，他哭闹着迈着小短腿在偌大的基地里转悠了一天了，mew已经说完了连夜编的小故事，可gulf并不买账，直到天黑，他被保姆洗干净放进被窝里，还揪着被角抽噎，泪珠一颗接一颗的掉，真是天大的伤心事。

mew感到万分的抱歉，不过是和这个小朋友见面的第二天，就夺走了他最心爱的东西，两样。

已经无计可施了，他爬上床隔着被子将小朋友抱了抱，手法生疏地拍着他的后背，安慰道：“不要哭了nong gulf……要不然，以后phi当你的小熊。”

gulf眨着泪眼看他，从被窝里伸出小手比划了一下他的肩膀，似乎在专心考量，然后嘴角一撇，用他仅有的词汇量表达：“熊……小，phi……大。”

mew听懂他的意思，gulf没办法像抱小熊一样抱住他，也是，两人抱在一起gulf反而更像他的小熊。mew思索半刻，从背后将gulf整个圈在怀里，将手臂放在gulf胸前，问：“这样好吗？”

gulf被裹在温暖的怀抱里，渐渐停止了抽泣，抱住mew的胳膊，聊胜于无，他也哭地够累了，长叹了一口气终于沉沉睡去。

mew就这样顺利的完成了上校下达的第一个任务，gulf如依所愿戒掉了对毯子和小熊的依赖。

……

mew给gulf套上干净的衣裤，然后在身后躺下，将人抱进怀里吻了吻肩头，温柔地一笑，轻声说：“phi既是你的毯子也是你的小熊。”

gulf在mew给他换衣服时就被弄醒了，一直闭着眼装睡，闻言却忍不住冷哼一声，“呵，你少提毯子和小熊。”

mew抵在他背上闷声笑，“对不起，对不起呐yai nong”

“那是我最爱的玩具熊。” 这件事足够gulf耿耿于怀很久了，扭过头看他。

最爱吗？mew晃着他的肩膀哄道：“phi说过很多次对不起了。” 从他五岁得知真相到现在，“你要phi怎么样啊？”

gulf想了一想，起身走到模拟室的驾驶座前，指着副驾驶转头对mew道：“你坐这里。”

mew挑了挑眉，听话地在副驾驶上坐下，丑话先说：“输了可不许闹脾气哦。”

gulf扭了扭脖子，抻了抻胳膊，双手握住操作盘，不以为然道：“怎么可能会输。”

“一起打就没赢过啊。” mew残忍地揭穿事实。

gulf甩锅，“那是因为phi总是不听我的指挥。” mew笑出声来。

gulf看他一眼，一时心虚：“笑什么啊phi”

终于不“mewmewmew”地叫他了，“喊phi了，不生气了哦？” mew在指昨晚的事。

“我早就喊了啊。” gulf嘟囔着。

mew不紧不慢地操作着副驾驶的控制屏，好整以暇地撑着下巴望他：“哦？在床上求我的也算吗？”

gulf抿着嘴假笑一下，忽的猛拉手杆，模拟室急剧增加的重力把mew一下拍在了椅背上。

仿佛chopper从半空飞来落在胸口的冲击力，mew咬牙忍下一声哀嚎：“诶，gulf”

gulf缓缓推低操纵杆，若无其事地提醒：“专心呐phi，对面打过来了。”


	3. Chapter 3

“gulf，起床了。” mew拉开窗帘，拍了拍床上整个缩进被子里面的gulf。

“嗯……” gulf发出被吵醒后不满的哼声。

mew无奈，将被子掀开一些，露出他的脑袋，确保他能顺畅地呼吸：“那就再睡五分钟哦。” mew借着晨光欣赏gulf的睡颜：嘴巴无意识地嘟着，一副欠亲的表情。

五分钟到了，mew捏住gulf的耳垂，轻搓着，俯身贴在他耳边喊他：“gulf”

gulf睫毛颤了颤，故意不回应，mew心知肚明，这是希望自己能纵容他再多睡五分钟。

耳垂被揉地发烫，gulf逐渐清醒了，mew的呼吸像羽毛一样扫在脸颊边缘，接着脸蛋被重重吻了一口，耳边是mew的轻笑声。

起床气烟消云散，gulf眼睛仍闭着，嘴角却已经抑制不住地上扬，他把脸往枕头里埋了埋，软乎乎地喊了声：“诶，phi mew……”听起来有些害羞的样子。

“快起床啦。” mew趁机将他从被窝里拉起来，“先去洗澡然后吃早饭。”

gulf睁开一只眼适应光线，看了一眼mew递过来的毛巾和衣服，没有去接，而是张开手臂撒娇：“phi抱我去浴室。”

mew好笑地看着他，“你几岁了啊小朋友？” 

“刚刚成年没多久。” gulf如实回答，也不等mew来抱他，主动抓住对方手，顺着胳膊攀到肩头，双手圈住轻轻一跳，两腿环在那人腰间，整个人挂在了mew的身上，一连串动作早就得心应手了。

mew稳稳当当地将人接住，送进浴室，gulf磨磨蹭蹭地把自己洗清醒，打开门发现mew仍然等在房间里，奇怪道：“phi为什么不先去吃饭。”

mew拍了拍床榻，道：“给你换药。”

gulf看了眼床头的药瓶， 乖乖地走过去坐下，mew替他擦干头发和后颈，将干净的纱布用散着清香的药水浸透，然后覆在gulf的腺/////体上。

药水顺着腺体渗入，冲击着gulf体内原始的信息素，一阵灼热的痛感顺着脊椎蔓延到整个后背，gulf隐忍地抽气，mew捏着他的后颈替他缓解，关切道：“很痛吗？”

gulf皱着眉摇了摇头，回答：“习惯了。” 

待药力生效，空气中原本纯净的可可气息开始变化，直到闻起来像是一种清新的果香，mew拿出阻隔剂对gulf喷了喷，气息被完全掩盖，这样的gulf即便被闻到“信息素”的气味，也会被当作是一个Alpha无疑了。

早起一番忙碌，到学院时已经有些晚了，进了院门两人分开去了各自的院校上课，原本以为要到中午才能见面的，gulf却在星舰理论课上看见了作为助教代课的mew。

gulf不由自主地扭过脸看向别处：什么啊，昨天一句都没有提要来给他上课的事。他心不在焉地拆解着面前的星舰模型，想起昨天模拟室里发生的事，莫名生气，从模拟室出来天都已经黑了，两人进行了一下午的模拟对战，果真一次都没有赢。

输到gulf产生怀疑：“phi，你是怎么考上的星舰院校啊？” 那可是整个联盟院校里最难考的分院了，“是垫底进的吗？”

“……” mew也有些不好意思说是第一名进的了，这也不怪gulf，毕竟自己考分院的时候gulf还在学最基础的：用精神力控制机械臂挑豆子。

gulf忍不住打了个哈欠，刚打到一半忽然被点名：“gulf kanawut” gulf愣在那里，感受着前后左右投来的目光，一阵尴尬。就是故意的吧，没好气道：“干什么。”

“哦？老师在喊你回答问题，你就这个态度吗？” mew不苟言笑道，班里霎时诡异的安静了下来。

还真像那么回事呢，gulf坐直了身体，认真配合他：“……那老师能不能重复一遍问题，我刚才没有听。”

mew强装严肃道：“老师还没问呢。” 

gulf：“……” 不打自招了。

“gulf同学很困吗，昨天是不是打游戏打到很晚？” 

投过来的目光更多了，gulf明白了，这是准备公开处刑他，眼睛眨也不眨地便回击：“对啊，跟老师一起玩的。” 过了三秒，忽然意识到这句话的深意，一股热血冲上脑门。

“oiiiiiiii~~~~” 周围人对着口出狂言后瞬间脸红的gulf起哄。

mew对他的回击始料未及，看着他慌张的样子也绷不住笑了起来，半天才轻咳了两声平息同学们的窃窃私语，“好了同学们，我们接着上课。” 他看着gulf意味深长道：“gulf，下课来找我。” 

本来就是要去找他的，干嘛还要特地提一句！

中午gulf独自一人来找mew，脸有些黑。

mew收了玩笑的心思，道：“怎么了？真的生气了？phi跟你开玩笑的，对不起呐。” 他揽住gulf的腰将人抱进怀里哄。

“早就不生气了。” 

话是自己说的，有些糗罢了，倒不值得他生气这么久，只是回想起刚才在来星舰院校的路上不小心听到的一些的议论：

-“……他已经考上星院了吗？”

-“大概是来找mew的吧。”

-“不过他上星院不是板上钉钉的事吗，毕竟是上校的儿子……”

gulf忍不住问：“P’mew 你觉得我能上星院吗？”

“当然可以。” mew不容置疑道：“你非常优秀。”

“难道不是因为我是上校的儿子吗？”

“从遗传和基因学上来讲也有一部分原因。” mew一本正经地说。

gulf笑着斜他一眼，揶揄道：“我爸又不在这里，你不必这样恭维他。”

mew笑着推了下他的脑袋，逗弄道：“开心了是不是？” 顺势揉了揉，“走，吃饭去。”

“罗勒叶炒脆皮猪肉。” gulf不假思索地点餐。

mew一幅料到了的表情：“你大概就不知道第二道菜名了。” 牵着人正要走，身后忽然传来mild聒噪的声音：“mewmewmewmewmew”

“干什么干什么干什么。” 他无奈地转身，望着从远处跑来的mild和考纳。

“长官让你过去一趟。诶，gulf你来啦。” 

“有说什么事吗？” mew不动声色地拍开mild抱向gulf胳膊的手。

mild揉着手无语地瞪了自己兄弟一眼：“是问你昨天训练无故早退的事。”

mew明了，叹了口气，松开gulf的手拍了拍他的背道：“你自己先去吃吧，我一会儿去餐厅找你。” gulf重新抱住mew的胳膊，摇头道：“不，我跟phi一起去。”

“万一要很久，会很饿的。” mew劝说。

mild在一旁帮腔道：“对啊，gulf，走跟哥哥们去吃饭。” 

gulf不为所动，坚持道：“我要跟着P'mew。” 他轻轻晃了晃mew的胳膊，小声道：“我陪你去，不会很久的，呐……” 

考纳视线在两人紧挨着的手臂间转了转，打趣道：“你们两个是互相标记了吗？” 

只不过是随意的调侃，两人的视线却不自然地乱飘起来，mew做贼心虚似的，反驳道：“胡说什么，哪有Alpha会被标记的。”


End file.
